Lunar Eclipse
by DarkZorua100
Summary: "Has anyone told you that you sound like a womanizer?" "You would be the first, Selena." Yuri replied with his dark, cold smile.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V!**

 **Hey guys, this is just a random one-shot I just thought of. I wanted to do something for Yuri and Selena since I'm pretty sure that unlike the other counterparts of the series, these two haven't met yet since Selena would have mistaken Yuya for Yuri. Anyway, I wouldn't call this Yuri X Selena one-shot. You can it that if you want. I just wanted to write something for these two and this is what I got. If either of these two seems OOC, then sorry since I'm not used to writing for these two yet or any of the Arc-V characters in fact. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

During her time in the Lancers, Selena had become good friends with Yuya Sakaki. Sure, the kid was a fool who liked to ride hippos but he had a good heart.

His Fusion Counterpart, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"So you're Selena? Huh, I expected more from a stubborn brat who doesn't listen to reason."

Yuri. That's what Dennis had addressed him as when he forced Selena into a meeting with him. Oh and speaking of the guy, Selena felt like slapping herself in the face for not figuring out that he was a double agent for Academia. Now here she was, kidnapped from the Lancers without them even knowing it, and back in her own dimension at the place she wanted to be in least of all, Academia's Castle.

"Now Yuri," Dennis started, making the purple-eye fusion user move his gaze off of Selena and onto him. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Yuri asked sharply, causing the Fusion/Xyz player to flinch back.

"Well...no..."

"Exactly," Yuri then learned back in his chair and waved him off. "Now begone, peasant, I would like to speak to the traitor alone."

Selena had only been here for five minutes and she already wanted to punch that smug look off of Yuri's face.

Heck, even Dennis looked ready to by now but he just forced a smile and said, "Of course," before he left the room and locked the door behind him so Selena couldn't escape.

As soon as Dennis left, Yuri sighed and shook his head. "Peasants, am I right?"

Selena said nothing to that. She just narrowed her eye at the other fusion user.

"Oh touché huh?" Yuri chuckled slightly, resting his cheek on his hand. "By now, Ruri and Rin would have snapped back at me, threatening me how their friends, Yuto and Yugo, will come and save them and adding how they would kick my ass. I find it cute and annoying at the same time. So, are you going to say something like that too, my dear?"

"I'm not going to disgrace myself like that. I might be captured but I still have my pride." Selena told him before narrowing her eyes even more. "Dear, really? Don't push your luck, _your highness."_

Yuri smiled at that. The cold, dark, wicked smile that he was famous for. "Oh, aren't you cute?" Yuri narrowed his eyes, causing Selena to flinch back to her own surprise by his glare. "I hate cute but I'll let that one slide. I'm not one to hold a grudge, _sweetie."_

Scratch punching him, Selena wanted to strangle this guy with her bare hands. "Shut it, _Prince Charming."_

"Oh how fitting." Yuri said before he gestured to the seat next to him. "Come, why don't you have a seat? Standing like that must be uncomfortable. Don't worry-" he added when Selena shot him a glare "-I don't bite." He smiled that curse some smile of his.

"I very much doubt that." Selena told him out front, not making a more over to the chair.

Yuri shook his head. "So stubborn. All you girls are like that."

"Has anyone told you that you sound like a womanizing asshole?"

"You would be the first." Yuri chuckled a reply.

"Well good then because you are." Selena stated before cursing in frustration. "Damn it, how did I allow this to happen?!"

"If you're going to have a mental breakdown like all the others then please do so in the corner. If I have to hear another round of crying then I'm going to lose it myself. Really, it's that irritating."

Selena must have seen red from that since before she knew what she was doing, she had moved closer to the fusion user and threw a punch at him but to her own surprise, he simply moved his head out of the way before the punched connected.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Selena. But if you want to play-" Yuri smiled evilly "-let's play."

Selena didn't even realize what was happening before she found herself slammed against a wall by Yuri, who had her arms pinned behind her back.

"I'm under orders by the Professor to not hurt you so it's your lucky day, Selena." Yuri all but whispered into her ear, making the girl feel a shiver up her spine. "Or else this could have gotten ugly real fast." Selena glanced out the corner of her eye at him to see him shrug then. "Then again, maybe not. After all, you are a fusion user just like me even if you are a nuisance and I respect that...somewhat."

"Yeah, good to know." Selena replied bitterly and sarcastically, struggling to get herself free from his hold. "Now let go of me, you bastard!"

"Bastard? Well aren't you rude." Yuri smirked wolfishly as a thought came to him. "You know, I would clean that rotten mouth of yours but..."

Selena gasped as she felt Yuri push her to the ground, pinning her there now with him on top of her, smiling down at her.

"You are so not my type." The Prince of Academia finished with his cold smile.


End file.
